Terminal assemblies are used to make an electrical connection for example between a motor component of a hermetic motor compressor unit and a plurality of conductive pins projecting into the housing of the motor compressor unit. For hermetically sealed electric conductive pins to function safely and effectively for their intended purpose, the conductive pins are required to be electrically insulated from and hermetically sealed to the terminal board through which they pass.